Concequences
by TheNightFury
Summary: When Merlin gets injured because of Arthur, Arthur has to deal with the aftermath of his actions.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Camelot. Merlin was late to wake up Arthur, again and had a few things chucked at him as he ran out the door, calling back to Arthur,

"Stop being such a prat!"

"Shut up _Mer_lin!" Arthur replied annoyed. Lancelot and Leon had to fight to keep a strait face as Arthur and Merlin showed up late for training as Gwaine rolled his eyes in annoyance. The two where bickering, again.

"I see _someone's_ in a good mood this morning" Lancelot commented quietly to Leon, who nodded his head as Arthur started barking orders,

"You can say _that_ again." Arthur had been a particularly sour mood since the day before after he got out of the meeting with the council, but he wouldn't explain why, so Merlin and the knights where forced to put up with Arthur while silently wondering what had made him so irritable.

Merlin secretly wondered if it was Arthur's father that was causing Arthurs attitude. Ever since Morgana's betrayal, he hadn't been the same. He was more paranoid then ever and didn't even trust his own son anymore. He was irrational took out all of his anger on Arthur, who in turn, took it out on his servant, Merlin. Arthur was using Merlin to hold up the target as he bashed it mercilessly, and only got angrier when Merlin dropped the shield and it went off rolling.

"Can't you at least hold onto a shield _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked furiously.

"Sorry I just lost my grip on it Arthur…" Merlin apologized.

"You can't get anything right can you?" Arthur snapped. Merlin glared at Arthur's back, wanting to tell him how dead he would be if it weren't for Merlin, but that would mean telling Arthur about his magic, and Arthur loathed magic, especially after what happened to Morgana. Because of her, he now believed magic could corrupt anyone, and that it would corrupt everyone unless it was stopped, making Merlin once again question his supposed 'destiny'.

"If only he knew" Lancelot whispered to Merlin.

"If only" Merlin sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be in a better mood tomorrow" Gwaine piped in.

"That's what you said yesterday" Merlin sighed.

"_Merlin_ come _on!_" Arthur snapped.

"The Princess awaits" Gwaine informed Merlin when he didn't move. Merlin groaned and followed dutifully behind Arthur, wishing the day would end quickly.

Merlin silently went around Arthur's room putting out all of the candles. Merlin had taken to not speaking to Arthur since everything Merlin had said only seemed to make him angrier. Arthur watched Merlin his face void of emotion.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin froze before taking a deep breath and turned around slowly while asking through gritted teeth,

"Yes Sire?"

"Make sure to polish my armor for tomorrow, and be on time" Arthur ordered. Merlin stifled a groan and replied,

"Of course sire." Merlin bent down and picked up all of the armor at once and awkwardly made his way out of the room. Merlin decided to go down to the armory to polish the armor so he wouldn't disturb Gaius.

Merlin had made the trip down to the armory so many times he didn't really even pay attention to were he was going he just went. As he started down the stairs, Merlin stumbled slightly and flung out his arms to try and steady himself, sending all of Arthur's armor clamoring to the floor. Merlin stepped down only to step onto another piece of armor making him tumble down the stairs. Merlin shouted out in surprise as he tumbled and felt a burning pain in his forehead before darkness consumed him.

"I just wish Arthur would lay off Merlin a little" Lancelot was telling Percival as they headed back to there rooms from training. The castle was eerily quiet as they walked, "I mean he didn't really do anything wrong and he is always getting the brunt of Arthurs anger. " Percival nodded in agreement and was about to say something when he heard a crash, followed by a shout.

"Merlin" Lancelot breathed, heading in the direction the crash had come from. Merlin was sprawled at the foot of the staircase, Arthur's armor scattered down the steps.

"Merlin? You ok?" Percival asked worriedly. When Merlin didn't stir they both began to worry about there friend and hurried over to his side. Although Percival hadn't known Merlin for very long, he'd been starting to get closer to him throughout his time in Camelot and hoped that he was alright.

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted shaking him slightly, that's when he noticed the blood, and inspected him further, noticing a deep gash on his forehead. "We need to get him to Gaius!" Lancelot was saying, but Percival was already scooping up Merlin in his arms and then the two nights raced to the Physicians chambers as if death was on there heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note:**

**Since I can't figure out how to do it normally...thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far! When I saw all the review and favorite story alerts it really made my day :) And just to clarify this story is not slash.**

**End note**

Arthur was in a horrible mood after the meeting. The meeting itself wasn't to bad it was just basic tax things that needed to be settle, though it took a lot longer then Arthur would have liked, he did have a feast waiting for him in his chambers to cheer him up. No, it was his father that was the problem. After the meeting he pulled Arthur aside and began to scold him about his servant Merlin,

"Arthur, I've noticed how…friendly you are with your servant…um. Merlin."

"So?" Arthur asked.

"He's a servant Arthur, royalty should not be so friendly with there servants" Uther replied coldly. Before Morgana's betrayal, Uther hadn't really minded Merlin being so friendly, and Arthur had a sinking feeling his and Merlin's unspoken friendship reminded him to much of Morgana.

"Look, father just because Morga-…"

"Don't" Uther exclaimed, "speak that name!"

"Well…why do you care about my personal life?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't want to find my son conspiring with a _sorcerer_" Uther spat. Arthur felt his stomach sink. He feared that Uther might act irrationally and have something done to…no Merlin was just a servant. He was not his _friend_. But if Arthur was honest, over the years he had grown close to his servant. But, that was beside the point.

"Father, I can assure you, Merlin is _not_ a sorcerer" Arthur assured, "I mean, he can't even walk without tripping over something. It's _Merlin_." He was hoping to ease his father's paranoia. He'd been seeing sorcerer's everywhere, in everyone, and it was starting to scare Arthur, a lot.

"You can never know for sure…not until it's too late. Sorcerer's…they are deceitful liars" Uther whispered, walking away, sending Arthur into a storm of emotions. A part of him was hurt that Uther just shrugged of his son's opinions so easily. He was also worried about his father, his people, even Merlin if he admitted it. Merlin, he'd have to be careful, he was _not_ Merlin's friend, but he certainly didn't deserve to die because his father was paranoid.

Arthur kept telling himself the next day that the only reason he was pushing Merlin away was because he was angry at his father, he was _not_ trying to protect Merlin from his father's wrath. It did not help his temper however, no matter why he was angry, when Merlin showed up late, dropped the shield he was pounding, and hardly even _tried_ to do what was told.

Very quickly, Merlin seemed to start giving Merlin the silent treatment, which irritated Arthur to no end. It was like Merlin expected Arthur to cave in and apologize to him if he kept up the silent treatment long enough. He did this every time Arthur was in one of his moods, and it had worked pretty well for Merlin every time so far. He was slightly missing Merlin's usual banter with him that always seemed to ease Arthur's worries about everything, which annoyed him to no end, and his armor was a mess.

"Merlin?" Arthur called back when Merlin turned to leave. He could hear Merlin holding back his frustration in his voice when he asked,

"Yes sire?"

"Make sure to polish my armor for tomorrow, and be on time" Arthur ordered. He heard Merlin moan quietly before replying,

"Of course sire." Who then proceeded to pick up all of Arthurs armor in one armload. Arthur gritted his teeth, he really hated it when Merlin was like that, Merlin had a way of making it almost an insult to be called _sire_. It was beyond irritating. Sleep was once again very difficult for Arthur to come by. He kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. So it only added to his irritability when he was finally starting to nod off and someone knocked loudly on the door. Assuming it was Merlin trying to get revenge by making him stay awake as well he shouted,

"What is it Merlin? And _why_ have you suddenly started knocking?"

"Sire?" A servant asked timidly who definitely _wasn't_ Merlin.

"Yes?" Arthur asked trying and failing to remain calm.

"Gaius says you need to come to his room immediately, said it was urgent" The servant informed him. Arthur sighed and quickly changed, trying to push away the worry that was now present. Arthur hurried to Gaius wondering why he was waking him up at such an hour. Arthur pushed open the door to the Physicians room only to a wall of bodies blocking his view.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked worriedly. Everyone turned and recognized Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gwen, and Gwaine surrounding Gaius's bed. But he could not see Gaius or Merlin.

"Sire" Gaius said tiredly. The knight's moved out of the way as best they could. Arthur saw Gaius straiten up and couldn't help but stare at the figure lying in Gaius's bed. Merlin was unconscious in the bed, with a large gash that had been stitched up but still covered with dried blood. He was pale, paler then usual.

"What happened?" Arthur asked unable to tear his eyes away from Merlin.

"He fell down the stairs" Leon replied calmly.

"Yea…while carrying _your _armor" Gwaine spat.

"Gwaine, this is _not_ Arthur's fault" Gaius snapped. Gwaine snorted and refused to look at Arthur.

"Gaius is right" Lancelot added, "It's not Arthur's fault that Merlin is a klutz…"

"He shouldn't have made him polish his armor then" Gwaine snapped.

"Merlin is Arthur's servant, as much as some of you dislike that fact, it is a fact…" Leon interjected.

"No…Gwaine's right I was to hard…" Arthur began.

"Sire look, no matter whose fault it is bickering about it won't help Merlin" Gaius snapped.

"I'm sorry Gaius…about Merlin and…" Arthur began.

"No" Gaius interrupted before turning back to Merlin to clean up the gash.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked. Gaius sighed sadly and Arthur knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear,

"Arthur, I can repair the damage to his skin but, his skull is broken…he's bleeding on the inside."

"So what does that mean?" Gwaine asked standing by Arthur and completely forgetting his earlier anger.

"There is nothing I can do for him Arthur" Gaius replied.

"But…when Morgana…you helped her…" Arthur stammered, "there has to be something…"

"Arthur, I never did anything for Morgana" Gaius replied solemnly.

"But…she got better…maybe…Merlin…" Arthur whispered.

"Well…I…maybe…" Gaius replied, but something in Arthur told him Gaius didn't believe it when he said it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was deathly quiet save for Merlin who would moan in pain occasionally. The knights couldn't seem to process the fact that Merlin, the fun loving, kind, loyal friend, might not live.

"He can't…he can't just die like this" Gwaine whispered.

"He's faced bandits, monsters, dragons and an immortal army without any armor…yet a staircase will be what…" Lancelot was saying but Arthur cut him off.

"You sound like you're sure he's going to die" Arthur accused, "you heard what Gaius said, maybe…"

"This is a lot for you to process all at once" Gaius told them, "I think everyone needs to get a good night sleep and calm down a little."

"But…Gaius…" Arthur protested. How could Gaius think any of them could sleep now after what all has happened?

"Go" Gaius repeated sternly. Everyone grudgingly left the room, everyone but Lancelot.

"What happened with Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

"Awhile back, Morgana fell down and injured herself much like Merlin did, "Gaius began after a moments hesitation, "she was going to die and Uther and well everyone was heart broken so Merlin found a spell somewhere and healed her."

"Do you know the spell?" Lancelot asked desperately.

"Even if I did…Uther would know that I used magic and it would not end well for either of us…" Gaius explained.

"But what about with Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

"She's his daughter" Gaius replied, "he was willing to make an exception for her."

"He's a hypocrite then" Lancelot muttered.

"I wouldn't go around saying that near the king" Gaius warned.

"I don't care, he hates magic but uses it when it's good for him" Lancelot replied hotly.

"That's basically what Merlin said" Gaius replied.

"Is there anyone who can help?" Lancelot asked.

"If Uther suspected magic…" Gaius began.

"You're more worried about your own sorry back then Merlin…?" Lancelot demanded.

"Uther will punish us _both_ if Merlin suddenly recovered from this! He knows magic was used to heal Morgana so he'd know magic was used to help Merlin and _Merlin_ would surely get punished as well" Gaius shouted, "Don't you think I want to save Merlin…I love him like he was my own son. Do you think I like to watch him slowly die?" Gaius sat down breathing heavily. Lancelot shook his head whispering,

"I'm sorry I'm just…"

"You don't need to explain" Gaius assured.

"I just wish there was something anyone could do" Lancelot explained.

"Don't we all?" Gaius asked.

Arthur had a hard time concentrating on anything, and he knew the knights where in the same shape. His best knights couldn't stay in the ring for more then a minute and if Arthur was honest with himself, neither could he. Arthur was considering ending training early because he knew that no one really cared today when a servant ran up to Arthur gasping,

"The King wants' to see you right away Sire." Arthur nodded his head before telling the other knights,

"Everyone, we're done for today" Then added as an after thought, "take of tomorrow as well." Everyone muttered to themselves but didn't really say anything else. Arthur then turned and headed to see his father.

"Arthur I noticed that today you and your knights are…well it seems as if you are not doing your best, not even remotely" Uther was telling his son.

"I know father, everyone is a bit distracted is all" Arthur explained. He knew it was a terrible excuse, but it was the truth and he had no other reason.

"Because of the servant?" Uther asked.

"He is there friend father" Arthur replied almost defensively.

"So if a friend fell during battle…?" Uther asked.

"That's not what I meant" Arthur cut in, "With the knights, they know and are prepared for something to happen, but Merlin is a servant. They didn't expect him to…be in a situation where he was dying from an injury."

"It is unfortunate" Uther agreed, "I will find you another servant but I still expect you and all of the knights to work harder tomorrow and to not be distracted by this." Arthur clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep from saying something that he'd regret later. He knew he wouldn't be able to say anything without exploding at Uther so he turned on his heel and left as quickly as possible.

"What did he want?" Gwaine asked later in Gaius's chamber.

"He wanted to point out that we cannot be distracted by this and…to tell me he'd work on finding me a new servant" Arthur replied through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't even care that someone is _dying_?" Gwen asked.

"Didn't even bat an eyelash" Arthur replied. Gwaine snarled and stood up, pacing angrily. Lancelot looked furious but seemed to be able to control his anger, for the most part.

"When has Uther ever cared for someone's life other then his family?" Lancelot asked bitterly.

"I certainly can't think of a time" Leon agreed solemnly.

"He doesn't deserve to die" Elyan added softly. Arthur nodded his head slowly in agreement, his heart heavy. He never really believed that anything could happen to Merlin. He'd always followed him wherever he went, into every battle completely defenseless and yet came out every time without a scratch. At the moment, Arthur felt like he was the one who completely helpless, not Merlin. He knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do to fix this, and he hated that feeling.

"We should move him into his own room" Gaius told them softly, interrupting Arthur's train of thought. Arthur and Gwaine instantly jumped up to do it. Gwaine got to Merlin first and easily scoped him up before vanishing into Merlin's room. Arthur had to squash down a feeling of jealousy. It's not like it was a race or anything.

"I've sent Hunith a letter telling her what happened" Gaius added after a moments silence.

"Who's Hunith?" Gwaine asked reappearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Merlin's mother" Gwen replied softly.

"It will be a couple of days before she arrives" Gaius continued.

"Will Merlin…? I mean can he…?" Lancelot asked uncertainly.

"I hope so" Gaius replied sadly, "Merlin is all she has left and…she'll want to say goodbye…" Gaius couldn't finish, but he didn't need to. Gwen broke down sobbing and Elyan held her in a tight embrace. This time, Arthur wasn't mad at someone for beating him at something, he simply couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Camelot's weather the next day matched the mood of its people. Throughout the entire morning dark clouds filled the sky. A loud clap of thunder rung in the sky before the heavens opened up letting out a down pour of rain. Even as the rain soaked him to the bone, Arthur continued to pound and hack at the practice dummy.

Arthur breathed heavily as he tried to take out all his anger and misery out on the dummy. A bolt of lighting lit up the arena for a moment, and Arthur thought he saw Merlin standing in the stop he did when Morgana was dying…

Arthur screamed in agony before flinging his sword at the dummy and sinking to the ground. "Why? HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Arthur screamed to the heavens.

"I know I shouldn't ask" A voice informed Arthur, "But how does beating the snot out of a practice dummy help Merlin?" Arthur looked up at Gwaine who was the one speaking with Lancelot and Leon.

"It isn't supposed to" Arthur replied.

"Well as long as its for no good reason" Gwaine shrugged.

"And when did you suddenly decide to be the wise guy?" Arthur asked.

"Well somebody's gotta do it" Gwaine replied. Leon held his hand out to help Arthur up, which Arthur gladly took.

"You know Sire" Leon began, "if I recall correctly, the 'only thing' Merlin really cared about was that armor and now you've gone and ruined it." Arthur flashed a wavering smile, not holding back his tears, knowing the rain concealed them. But, somehow, Leon seemed to know how much that upset Arthur and didn't comment further.

"We _all_ should get inside" Lancelot told them, "us getting ourselves sick won't change anything."

"Stop being a _girl _Mer-…" Arthur stopped himself, but they all caught the almost slip up. The mood quickly turned somber again. Everything seemed to remind them of Merlin. Arthur looked up to where he thought Merlin's window was. He saw a flickering light, and a shadow moving around. Arthur was sure that it was Gaius checking Merlin. Someone then closed the window, hiding the light.

Arthur trudged slowly up to his chambers to get out of his muddy armor. Ordinarily, Arthur would have wanted a hot bath, but he just didn't feel up to it. As he was heading to Merlin's room, he heard someone crying behind one of the doors, so slowly pushed it open and found Gwen sitting at a table her body raking with sobs.

"Gwen?" Arthur asked softly. Gwen jumped slightly and faced Arthur, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry…I was just…" Gwen tried to explain. Arthur shook his head as he assured her,

"It's fine Gwen." Gwen locked eyes with Arthur, and she could tell he was just as miserable, if not more so, then she was. Gwen stood and walked over to Arthur.

"It's ok to be upset" She whispered.

"He's just a servant" Arthur whispered, choking up on his words.

"You and I both know you don't think that" Gwen scolded.

"I don't think that" Arthur agreed, "But to everyone else…"

"Well damn what everyone else thinks" Gwen replied. Ordinarily Arthur would have been stunned by her choice of words, but not in that moment, "It's ok to be upset over your best friend dying." When Arthur opened his mouth to protest Gwen cut him off, "We all know you think of him that way; you don't need to deny it."

"My father tried to accuse him of sorcery because I was too close to him" Arthur explained, "It's why…I was being so mean I…I was scared…"

"It doesn't matter" Gwen whispered.

"This is my fault…" Arthur protested.

"No, it's not, don't blame yourself," Gwen's voice shook, "we need to be strong…you need to forgive yourself…" Tears slipped down her face rapidly. Arthur held her face, wiping a few tears away, trying to force the pain off of his own face. Gwen buried her face in Arthur's chest and Arthur hugged her tightly and let himself cry for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Uther was heading to Gaius's to demand why he hadn't gotten his medicine last night. His shoulder was aching and he desperately needed it. He heard voices talking softly in one of the guest chambers. Uther didn't remember hearing about any guest's arriving so he peaked inside the room and saw Arthur, with the servant girl. No, not serving girl Uther had to correct himself, not anymore, not since Arthur had knighted her brother. Uther might not approve but because of doing that, Camelot was safe now.<p>

Uther was surprised to see Arthur hugging her though. She was definitely crying, and Uther remembered that something happened to Arthur's servant, Merlin. And he was apparently in the same shape _she_ had been in. Arthur also looked upset, very upset. If he recalled correctly, there was a good reason fer the girls pain, yes, he remembered Merlin trying to take the blame when she had been accused of sorcery because he was in love with her. But with Arthur, it didn't make any since.

Arthur had spoken very highly of him. He'd stuck by Arthur's side, showing an extreme amount of loyalty to him. Uther was forcefully reminded of the day Merlin had stooped Arthur from killing Uther, and the time later when Merlin rode to fight the dragon with Arthur. Merlin seemed to be a question Uther never had to ask before; why was he so loyal to Arthur? It seemed to Uther the main thing that upset his son so much was losing someone who was so unquestionably loyal.

This servant, Merlin, seemed to be constantly causing chaos in Camelot. He feared what his people would do when he died. Ordinarily, Uther would have been furious at Arthur for what he doing right now, but in light of the situation, and all the girl had been through, what both of them had been through, for once Uther let Arthur do something he considered unacceptable. He tolerated Arthur being so close to a servant. He let his son mourn for a servant.

**End notes**

**Since I still don't know how to properly do these...ok so Uther is starting to realize how important Merlin is to everyone. Do you think Uther will continue to tolerate it? And what do you think will happen when Hunith arrives in Camelot? If she run's into Uther? Depending on what hapopen's this weekend I might not be able to update until monday, but still check back tommorow. Have a great day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

**Ok so I have to thank all of my amazing reviewer's and say I don't own Merlin, but I SOOO wish I did**

The next few days where living hell for Arthur. He'd visit Merlin every day, hoping that Merlin would somehow wake up, and when he didn't, Arthur's hope sank down a little further. The harsh rain and lightning didn't cease as the days past, and with the bad weather, Gaius was sure Hunith wouldn't arrive in Camelot for a few days, days that Merlin just didn't have. Arthur could tell Merlin was losing the fight, his breath was getting shorter and he seemed to be getting paler, but Arthur clung on to one last shred of hope that a miracle would happen.

Gwaine flat out refused to believe Merlin would just die like this, he just couldn't accept that. Merlin was a servant, servants weren't supposed to die from injuries, knights were supposed to die like that, definitely not Merlin.

"Hey…Merlin" Gwaine called out to his friend, "you need to wake up friend, Arthur he called Lancelot a girl and we both know that's an insult that's meant only for you! And he's calling us idiots…come on Merlin; you can't let this go on! Show Arthur you'll be ok and wake up!" Gwaine was desperate for some sort of response from Merlin, but he got nothing.

"You know Gwaine" Gaius informed Gwaine, "insulting him won't make Merlin wake up." Though Gaius looked like he hoped it would.

"I know" Gwaine whispered. There was a horrified gasp followed by a heart reaching sob. Gwaine whipped around to see a woman who looked oddly familiar standing by the door…

"Hunith…" Gaius began kindly making Gwaine realize she was Merlin's mother. Gwaine stood up as Gaius lead her over to the now vacant seat.

"Merlin…" She gasped, "oh my poor boy…" Gwaine backed out of the room slowly to allow her some space. Before he shut the door he saw Gaius comforting her as she sobbed over Merlin's still form.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, I thought you where with Merlin?" Leon asked when he'd meet him and the other knights in the training room.<p>

"Merlin's mother is here" was all Gwaine said. Arthur felt his throat tighten at the thought of Hunith forced to watch her only son slowly die in front of her. Arthur stood, feeling desperation to have her forgiveness for what he'd done to Merlin. He walked there slowly, trying to figure out what he'd say to her, trying to figure out what anyone could say to someone in a time like this. He was about to enter when he heard voices talking quietly.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to arrive so soon with the weather and all…"

"An entire army couldn't have kept me away" Hunith replied softly. Arthur looked through the cracked door and saw Hunith stroking Merlin's forehead.

"I can't say I'm surprised" Gaius agreed. Arthur knew he shouldn't be listening in, but he found his feet seemed to have rooted themselves to that exact spot.

"Gaius, there has to be _something_ you can do! Anything…" Hunith begged.

"Hunith…I…" Gaius began hesitantly.

"I'll take the blame for anything that happens just…I can't lose him…" Her voice had a sense of desperation to it, begging.

"I can't…" Gaius explained.

"Please I will do _anything_ for him!"

"So would I…" Gaius began.

"Then _do it_!" Hunith screamed.

"You know I can't!" Gaius shouted.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You and I both know what will happen to me and to Merlin if Uther suspected the use of magic!" Gaius shouted. Arthur knew as well. They'd both be executed, " I love Merlin…like a son. I would do anything for him but…it would only lead to him getting killed in an ever worse way…." Gaius replied.

"You don't know that" Hunith whispered, defeated.

"I've seen it happen many times before, and I know I will see it again" Gaius replied, "Uther has no tolerance for magic." Hunith broke down sobbing once more. Arthur had no clue how long he stood there listening to Hunith's weeping, and Gaius's comforting words, but when he couldn't take it any longer; he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" Hunith replied eerily calm. Hunith was trying to hide any evidence of having been crying almost moment's before as she continued, "Arthur…I'm glad to see you."

"Hunith…I am so sorry about what's happened…" Arthur began, eye's flickering over to Merlin.

"Arthur" Hunith sighed, "don't, Gaius told me how much you blamed yourself for this" Arthur sent a silent glare at Gaius, "but don't, you aren't to blame."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me" Arthur admitted quietly.

"Then listen to them" She replied gently, "you have been so kind to me son…he's always spoken so highly of you. Especially after you came and helped our village" Hunith informed him.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yes" Hunith replied, "he did complain but…he still felt…proud of all you've done for Camelot. I know he always considered you a good friend." Arthur's heart clenched painfully at her words.

"I…I never admitted it to anyone before…not even myself really but…Merlin…he's one of the only people that I can really call me friend. He's my best friend…" Arthur admitted. Arthur could have sworn he saw Merlin's fingers twitch a little and him turn his head ever so slightly in Arthur's direction. Ordinarily, Arthur would have been mortified by the thought of Merlin hearing Arthur call him his friend. But, Arthur was glad, knowing that al least Merlin knew how much Arthur cared before he died.

* * *

><p>"Arthur's been gone a long time" Lancelot commented.<p>

"Wonder what's taking him so long" Leon commented.

"Hopefully Hunith is giving him an earful about what he's done" Gwaine muttered darkly, "maybe even beating him up…"

"Oh come on Gwaine" Elyan sighed.

"This is all _his_ fault and you know it!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"None of us want to see Merlin die, but we all know that this isn't Arthur's fault" Percival commented.

"You just don't care about what happens to him then" Gwaine whispered, "we all know that if the prat hadn't been working Merlin to hard Merlin wouldn't be in this mess. He'd be sitting with us being his usual happy cheery old self!"

"Yes we do!" Gwen exclaimed, "Did you even see Arthur's face when he saw Merlin? He blames himself entirely for this! He doesn't need us adding to that guilt by trying to blame him or each other!"

"Gwen's right" Lancelot agreed. Gwaine opened his mouth to protest further, but then a particularly loud clap of thunder filled the sky and everyone froze. Gwaine looked around at everyone's faces and he knew he wasn't the only one who heard it. In the midst of the thunder, Gwaine was sure he heard an anguished roar, and the resounding sound of _Merlin _ringing eerily through his ears.

**End Notes:**

**Ok, so Gwaine's feeling really bitter tat gonna turn up? Ok so in the next chapter we're going to see Kilgharrah's POV (I had to look that up for the spelling, how pathetic?) And Uther will visit Hunith and Merlin, and Uther is going to have to make some tough decisions. Ok and to conclude this ridiculously long note, I may or may not update tomorrow but if things go like they did today I will but still check back tomorrow! Hope you all have had a GREAT weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kilgharrah knew something was wrong, very wrong. He felt like some part of him where fading away into nothingness, but he wasn't sure _what_ exactly. The only thing he knew for sure was that suddenly, he had this desperate _need_ to check on Merlin and make sure he was alright. He tried to fight of the feeling for a few days; Merlin would call if he needed him. But, the feeling only grew stronger and he felt, almost disconnected from Merlin, and it unnerved Kilgharrah.

When he couldn't ignore the problem anymore he decided to go and make sure everything was alright. The rain helped Kilgharrah get to Camelot even faster then usual because he could now fly in the daytime so there was no need to wait for nightfall. Kilgharrah grew more and more worried the closer he drew to Camelot, normally he'd feel Merlin's magic by now, he felt something that seemed like Merlin, but it seemed too weak. As he got closer to Camelot he realized it _was _Merlin, who was rapidly fading.

"_Merlin!_" Kilgharrah called out hoping he would respond, "_What has happened?_" He felt Merlin's mind slowly come into focus.

"Fell…" Merlin whispered out loud. Kilgharrah hoped reverently no one was listening in

"_You must heal yourself Merlin, you must focus!"_

"Can't…" Merlin whispered, his conscious fading into nothingness again

"_MERLIN!_" Kilgharrah roared through his mind, hoping that somehow it would make Merlin respond, but it did nothing. Kilgharrah didn't dare enter Camelot, he knew it would be seen as an attack and he would be attack and possibly forced to fight back. And Merlin swore that if he ever harmed anyone in Camelot again, he would kill Kilgharrah. So, Kilgharrah was forced to sit and watch as Merlin's life slowly faded away into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Uther was sure he'd lost his mind, the only thing he could seem to think about was Merlin, and manly what his mother must be going through. No parent deserved to have to watch there child slowly die before there eyes. Uther had been there before, and it was the worst feeling one could ever feel. As Morgana lay dying, he felt like he too were dying. He was helpless to do anything but watch her die, just as helpless as Hunith was. Merlin was her only family left, Gaius had told him this much, her husband was dead and Merlin was her only son.<p>

A feeling of guilt welled up inside of him as he thought about how he had ordered Gaius to us magic to save his daughter; meanwhile he sat back and let Hunith go through the same thing. Uther wandered up to Gaius's chambers, he wasn't sure why, his feet seemed to just carry him there. He stood there for a few minutes watching as Gaius shuffled around the room in almost a trance. Eventually Gaius looked up and saw Uther asking,

"Sire? I was just finishing up your medicine…is there something you need?"

"I um…wanted to see how you where. I heard about…what happened" Uther explained rather lamely. Gaius let out a miserably sigh, looking ready to cry.

"It's hard…watching him slowly die and being able to do nothing to help…I never had any children and Merlin…he became like a son to me and…now…he's all but gone…" Gaius looked away before continuing, "I'm sorry…I…need to go collect some herbs…" Gaius handed Uther the medicine and was gone. Uther stood there for a moment holding the medicine tightly in his hand, thinking.

This servant, Merlin, was causing uproar in his Kingdome, yet he had done nothing other then get himself injured and now was slowly dying as a result of that. Why did everyone care for him so much? What had he done to warrant such affections? He'd seen the boy wandering about with that goofy grin on his face that seemed infectious. He'd walk by and suddenly everyone was smiling, he was just that kind of person. And, now, he'd never flash that smile again, and the whole of Camelot seemed to mourning that loss. His thoughts were interrupted by a women's crying. Uther almost knew instantly who it was. He walked up the steps slowly and stopped at the door. Hunith was stroking Merlin's forehead whispering tearfully,

"Oh…my poor boy…" Her hand went over her mouth and she started sobbing in her lap. Uther looked over Merlin, the boy who was usually so filled with life, suddenly looking like death. He was so pale, Uther was sure he'd seen dead people with more color and what little weight he'd had seemed to have evaporated. The worst though, was the fact that his chest seemed to barely move with his shallow breaths. Uther felt like he should say something to her, but what could anyone possibly say to a grieving mother?

"Hunith?" Uther asked hesitantly. She jumped up in surprise and turned around quickly, hand over her heart.

"Oh…your Highness…I didn't expect…" Hunith informed him, starting to stand.

"No…it's fine sit" Uther assured. Hunith obeyed, her hand automatically reaching over and laying it on top of Merlin's, "I ah…when I heard about your son I wanted to…see if there was…anything at all that I…that could be done for you in light of the situation." Hunith eyed Uther for a few minutes not speaking, "I know…money is a problem so I can assure you that you will continue to get pay…"

"Thank you" Hunith whispered, "That…is very generous of you." Merlin muttered something that Uther couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" Uther asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hunith responded slowly, looking worried.

"Can't…" Merlin whispered. Hunith bit his lips her eyes sad.

"It must be the fever…" Hunith whispered.

"What?" Uther asked.

"Gaius says that people sometimes start talking to no one when they get bad fevers…" Merlin went still again and Hunith laid a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"I am…very sorry about what's happened…" Uther began.

"Merlin means everything to me" Hunith whispered, "that bond…between mother and son is something special…precious…and can never be replaced." Hunith wrapped her arms around herself and bent over crying softly, "I'll never see him again…"

"Hunith…" Uther began again unsure what to say.

"Just…please…go…" she begged, her voice shaking. Uther nodded his head. Ordinarily, he'd never allow someone, a commoner no less, to order him, but he understood the pains of a grieving parent, and couldn't find it in his heart to blame her. No parent, weather they are rich or poor deserve to suffer through this kind of pain, Uther knew that, and was forcefully reminded of when he'd almost lost his own daughter, the raw pain and agony he felt. Uther had made his decision, he needed to find Gaius.

* * *

><p>Lancelot had the feeling that there was something in the forest, calling him. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, he just did. He needed to sneak away and find out what it was, but first he needed a good excuse to get away. Eventually the perfect opportunity came. The rain had finally let up so Lancelot declared he wanted to go out to the forest so he could get out of the castle. No one questioned it, they had been trapped in the castle for three days from the horrible rain.<p>

It was easy getting out of the Castle and into the forest unnoticed, the guards seemed very distracted and managed to turn away as he ran past, so no one saw him sneaking into the forest. Lancelot had no idea where he was going, he was going on pure instinct on where to go, and Lancelot was sure that wasn't the best idea, but his feet kept going, as if on there own accord. He soon stumbled into a clearing and he just stopped, getting the feeling that he was being watched.

"Hello?" Lancelot called feeling very stupid, "Who's there?"

"I am here" A voice declared. Lancelot looked around for the source when suddenly a golden dragon dropped out of the sky and landed in front of him.

**End Notes**

**So how do you think Lancelot will react to Kilgharrah's appearance? And what's Uther up to? What do you think so far? See you all tommorow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Ok before I get started I wanted to answer a couple of reviews from people I couldn't reply to:**

**Mark (): Lancelot wasn't angry because he saw how bad Arthur felt about the whole thing. Also, no one could have really stopped Merlin from falling. We will get a closer look at how Lancelot feels in this chapter though Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Lancelot was frozen in shock, he couldn't seem to move or speak. He could hardly believe that a dragon was talking to him or that the dragon called him here.<p>

"What do you want?" Lancelot asked, sounding a lot braver then he felt.

"The same thing you do" The dragon replied, "for Merlin to recover, I know you know of his power so I called you here to help."

"How can _I_ help?" Lancelot asked.

"I may be able to heal him if you can bring him to me" The dragon replied. Lancelot shook his head,

"Impossible, Merlin's mother is _always_ with him and when she isn't Arthur is. There is no way I'd be able to sneak him out."

"You have to try, his time is rapidly running out" The dragon sounded almost pleading.

"I'm sorry but…it's just not plausible, not unless we told Arthur…" Lancelot explained.

"No!" The dragon shouted, "Arthur cannot yet know of Merlin."

"Then we've got a problem" Lancelot replied. The dragon was silent for a few minutes, thinking hard.

"There way be someone who can help" The dragon began slowly, "A women named Alice, she is a healer who is known for performing miricals…"

"Perfect, where is she?" Lancelot asked.

"Hold on, there is a problem, last time she was here she was tried for high treason and sentenced to death…she managed to escape but I don't know how willing she would be to come back to Camelot, or what would happen is she were to be caught helping Merlin…" the dragon explained.

"If we don't try Merlin will die thought right?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, that's true…" the dragon agreed.

"It's a risk I'll have to take" Lancelot decided.

"If you are caught with her you will be punished just as she will be" the dragon warned.

"Merlin's worth it" Lancelot declared without hesitation.

"And Arthur?" the dragon asked. Lancelot hesitated, despite what he'd told Gwaine, he couldn't completely forgive Arthur for what happened. No, he wouldn't say so to his face, but sometimes he wondered how things would have gone if he hadn't been so harsh… "I know you are angry with Arthur for what has happened, but he is not entirely to blame."

"How?" Lancelot demanded.

"He did not make Merlin fall" the dragon replied.

"That's…not the point…" Lancelot replied hesitantly

"So you are angry that Arthur has his servant work?" the dragon asked.

"He works Merlin to hard!" Lancelot replied.

"Arthur has a heavy burden…and none of us are perfect" the dragon replied calmly.

"He could at least treat Merlin with a bit more respect!" Lancelot exclaimed.

"Maybe you should tell that to Arthur's face, rather then complain to others" The dragon replied, "but, I know good will come from all that has happened."

"What good could come from this?" Lancelot demanded. Rather then answer, the dragon told him,

"You can find Alice in an outlying village a half days journey north of Camelot." He then spread his wings and took off.

"How is this a good thing?" Lancelot demanded to the dragons retreating form, but he got no answer.

* * *

><p>Uther wasn't sure where to go to find Gaius, he remembered Gaius saying something about picking some herbs so he decided to send some guards to the forest to look for him, but as he was heading out to do so, he ran into Gaius.<p>

"Ah Gaius…I was just looking for you" Uther informed him.

"Is something wrong Sire?" Gaius asked worried.

"No…no of course not but…I've been doing a lot of thinking…and I've come to realize something…"

"Yes?" Gaius asked.

"No one…should have to die…not when they can be saved…no matter…how…wrong the means may seem to some…" Uther continued.

"What are you suggesting?" Gaius asked a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I mean…whatever you did for Morgana…I don't care if you have to use it for Merlin…or for anyone else…" Uther turned and left, sure that Gaius understood what he meant. Gaius didn't dare move, he was in to much shock trying to process what Uther had just told him. He had all but told Gaius to use sorcery on Merlin to save him. Told him it was _ok_ to use sorcery to save _anyone_. Did that mean all magic was alright? Or did he only mean Gaius could help heal when necessary? Gaius wasn't quiet sure, but he knew that he needed to try and find the spell Merlin used, it was his only hope.

* * *

><p>Lancelot wandered the castle, mulling over the dragons words. So the dragon didn't blame Arthur. But he had no idea what happened! But he did seem to know that Merlin fell while doing something for Arthur…Lancelot shook the thoughts away and decided to focus on the matter at hand. He had to come up with a good excuse as to why he needed to go on a trip. His was brought out of his musings by a voice,<p>

"Lancelot! I need to talk to you!" Arthur, he didn't have time for this, but judging from Arthur's tone it was urgent. Lancelot stopped and let Arthur catch up to him, "Lancelot, I need your help."

"With what?" Lancelot asked suspiciously.

"I…I know a way to save Merlin…something that my father won't approve of but, that doesn't matter! He definitely doesn't deserve to die because of my mistake! I'll take all the blame…" Arthur rambled on.

"Wait what?" Lancelot asked very confused.

"I…I know of someone who is a miracle healer she was able to save people who were going to die…"

"Alice?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes…how do you know about her?" Arthur asked.

"I've been asking around seeing if anyone knew a healer who might be able to help Merlin" Lancelot lied.

"She…is a sorcerer but if she can help Merlin…" Arthur continued.

"So…you're willing to use magic for Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes" Arthur replied. Lancelot was shocked by Arthur's words, maybe he did care…, "Lancelot, I know you're mad at me for what happened…I just…I can't let Merlin die because I can't seem to protect him…"

"Huh?" Lancelot asked not following what he was saying.

"My father…he told me after the meeting a few days ago that…well he basically said he believed Merlin was a sorcerer because of how…close we were and I was scared so I guess I was harsh because I didn't want my father to do anything and…things got out of control…"

"Look it doesn't matter" Lancelot assured, "right now we need to focus on finding Alice…I hear she's in an outlaying village about a half a days ride north."

"Perfect, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**So Lancelot now knows why Arthur was so mad after the meeting. Uther is allowing magic to be used but Arthur and Lancelot don't know this and are still willing to use it despite any possible consequences. Thoughts? Either way see you all tomorrow **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**Yes this chapter is short, but quiet a bit happens, and I was planning on throwing everything into one but that seemed like a bit much and I wanted to give my amazing readers something…my explanation? I was touring my sis's collage/helping her get text books, then I was forced to clean the house so…that's why it's late BUT here it is so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Lancelot rode at almost a breakneck speed, last Arthur had heard, Merlin only had the next morning, maybe. It seemed like they needed more hours in the day then they had. They only stopped for a few minutes to eat before they were off again. Arthur and Lancelot had no idea how they'd find Alice once they arrived in the village, but they knew they had to try.<p>

They were relived when they arrived in the village, but they knew that had been the easy part. They knew they needed to find Alice quickly if they wanted to have any hope of making it back in time to help Merlin. There was a small pub in at the edge of the town so they agreed to try there first. They silently sat down at one of the tables and seconds later a barmaid came up to them and asked,

"So what can I get you?" flashing a sweet smile in Lancelot's direction.

"Well we were wondering if you had any…healers in town?" Lancelot asked.

"Why would you come here?" She asked.

"Well…she travels around a lot and last we heard she was here, can you tell us anything?" Arthur asked.

"She's known for performing…miracles" Lancelot added.

"You two don't seem hurt…" The barmaid informed them suspiciously.

"Our friend is, he's dying on no one has been able to help him…we're desperate" Arthur replied. The barmaid nodded her head slowly before telling them,

"Yea…I've heard that she's staying near the edge of town…I'm not sure if she'll come with you though" The barmaid replied.

"Why? Arthur asked.

"She…well Camelot's not to friendly with her" Was all she would say before walking off.

"Do you really think she'll help us?" Lancelot asked.

"She has too" Arthur replied determinedly, "Now let's go." Arthur stood up quickly followed by Lancelot. They hurried to the edge of town, hoping that she was still around and if she were that she'd actually help. The town seemed like a fairly small one, there where half a dozen buildings making up the main part of the town and most seemed very run down. As they got closer to the forest houses started to appear every once and awhile. That's when Lancelot and Arthur realized they had no idea which house was really Alice's.

"So what do we do now?" Lancelot asked. Arthur was looking around frantically trying to get a glimpse of her when a man walked up asking,

"Hey, looks like you're looking for someone…can I help?" He seemed nice enough, he looked to be in his twenties and had some muscle to him, he was grinning at them in a friendly was so Arthur decided he could trust him.

"Yes actually, we're looking for the healer Alice, have you seen her? It's…it's an emergency" Arthur explained.

"Life and death serious" Lancelot added, adding emphasis to there urgency. The mans smile fell and he shook his head.

"You won't be finding her then…"

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"She packed up and left a few hours ago. She's long gone."

* * *

><p>Gaius had literally turned the library inside out looking for anything that could help save Merlin, anything at all, but it was useless. All the healing spells where for injuries nothing like Merlin's. Gaius knew the spell would have to be a powerful one to have any chance at helping Merlin, and there was nothing of the sort kept in Camelot. Gaius knew this was bad, for many reasons. The most obvious being Merlin would die for sure, and then questions of why Gaius didn't save Merlin would come up and there would be no way for him to be able to explain why he couldn't help. Things were going very badly.<p>

Gaius slowly climbed the stairs to Merlin's room, finding Hunith cradling Merlin's hand in both her own. Gaius watched her reach over slowly and stroke his forehead then reach up and run a hand through his hair. Gaius leaned heavily against the doorframe, feeling his heart clench painfully at the site. He was certain that Merlin was going to die; there was nothing left he could do. Just as he thought this, Hunith turned and gave Gaius a watery smile,

"Hello Gaius…I didn't see you there" She informed him standing up, "here, sit." Gaius walked over to the seat slowly, sitting down heavily. Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's forehead watching his short breaths.

"His breath is getting shorter…" Gaius whispered, feeling sick.

"Mm-hm…" Hunith agreed tearfully.

"He'll…he has probably until morning…" Gaius continued.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hunith asked painfully. But Gaius had a few questions of his own,

"Did you happen to talk to Uther earlier today?"

"Yes…" Hunith replied.

"What did you say?" Gaius asked.

"I just…I told him how hard it was seeing him like this…" She whispered choking up at the end of her sentence. Gaius nodded his head.

"I thought so…Uther…he told me earlier that…that I could use magic…" Gaius admitted.

"What?" Hunith exclaimed, "Do it! Do it now!"

"I can't" Gaius replied.

"Why not?" She demanded hysterically, "The king said it was alright! How could you just sit there and let him die…?"

"I don't know any healing magic that would help" Gaius explained "I have been searching for hours but…there's nothing…absolutely nothing that can save Merlin…" Gaius let himself cry then, mourning for Merlin, "He won't make it through this…he's going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>End note<strong>

**Ok before you all kill me *dodges knives* Hold on! There is a LOT more. A lot is happening in the next chapter so come back tomorrow, you won't wanna miss it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.

"No…she can't…" Arthur stammered, "She can't be gone…"

"Where was she heading?" Lancelot asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" the man replied.

"You're lying!" Arthur screamed, charging the man down, but Lancelot jumped in front of Arthur and held him down, "tell me where she is!" Arthur demanded.

"Look!" Lancelot exclaimed, "We need to find Alice…someone very important to us will _die_ unless we find her so if you have even the slightest idea…"

"I don't know!" The man exclaimed running off.

"HE'S LYING!" Arthur screamed in a blind rage.

"And beating him up will do what exactly?" Lancelot demanded, "Other then get us arrested or something." Arthur stopped struggling, breathing heavily and a look of pure despair written all across his face.

"We…we should head back to Camelot so we can….you know…" Arthur whispered. Lancelot nodded in agreement. They walked back to the horses slowly hearts filled with despair knowing that they had failed. Arthur couldn't help but feel a small shimmer of hope. Every time they had lost all hope, something happened to turn things around; maybe, just maybe it would happen again. But then another thought crossed his mind. Merlin had always somehow been the center of all of it, so what would happened without Merlin? Arthur tried to shake of the thought as absurd, but he just couldn't seem to.

Arthur couldn't get Merlin out of his mind as he mounted his horse and started back towards Camelot. Arthur kept thinking about all the close calls he'd had, and how Merlin was always there, waiting for him, with his big goofy grin plastered across his face. He was forced out of his thoughts when he saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar. Lancelot stopped when he saw Arthur stop and stare at something.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Lancelot asked.

"It's….Alice"

* * *

><p>Gwaine sulkily walked up to Merlin's room, followed by Gwen, Elyan, and Percival. They all knew that Merlin was in bad shape and that he didn't have much time so they silently agreed it was time to pay one last visit. Gwaine had expected to find Arthur and Lancelot in Merlin's room since he hadn't been seen all day, but the only people in there besides Merlin where Gaius and Hunith.<p>

"Where are Arthur and Lancelot?" Gwaine asked.

"I thought they were with you" Gaius replied surprised.

"Afraid not" Gwaine replied.

"Where would they go?" Gwen asked worriedly. Elyan and Percival ran out the room for some unknown reason. Gaius started pacing mind unable to figure out where they'd gone.

"According to the stable boy, they left early this morning" Elyan informed them after a few minutes of silence.

"Any idea where they went?" Gwaine asked.

"None" Elyan replied. Gaius shook his head thinking hard. _Where did they go…?_

* * *

><p>"What?" Lancelot asked thinking he'd heard Arthur wrong.<p>

"That woman over there" Arthur repeated pointing over to the woman not far ahead watering her horses that where tied up to a cart, "that's Alice!"

"We found her?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed jumping off his horse and hurrying over to her. Lancelot hoped off his own horse and grabbed the reins of his and Arthur's horse and followed him.

"Are you Alice?" Arthur asked.

"Why yes how can…?" She began turning to face Arthur then froze.

"Please" Arthur begged, "we need your help…"

"How dare you" Alice whispered, "make up something like that to try and trick me…"

"It's not a trick!" Arthur exclaimed, "our friend is dying! He doesn't have much time!"

"You disgust me" Alice whispered, "making up something so absurd…"

"It's not a trick…our friend needs your help…another friend, Gaius will be devastated if he died…" Lancelot explained.

"Gaius?" She asked.

"Yes, his ward…Merlin he's hurt…Gaius has done everything he can but…it just wasn't enough" Arthur whispered, hope filling up inside him. Alice stood there for a few minutes contemplating, finally she replied,

"I'm sorry…I truly am…but I cannot go back to Camelot…"

"No…you're not sorry, you're just a heartless woman who'd gladly see an innocent boy die" Arthur growled. He ripped the reins from Lancelot's hands then started off.

"Please" Lancelot begged, "Gaius loves Merlin like his own son…he'd never be able to live with himself if Merlin died like this…"

"Come on Lancelot…she doesn't care…" Arthur called his voice icy.

"You went back once to help people…why can't you do it again?" Lancelot asked before getting on his own horse. HE turned away leaving Alice to ponder his words.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot asked.

"Go back to Camelot…say…goodbye…try and help Gaius…" Arthur sighed, "I just…I was so sure she'd help…"

"I know" Lancelot agreed. Lancelot started to think about the dragons words. He'd said that Arthur couldn't find out about Merlin's magic, but he was sure Arthur would be able to accept Merlin; he'd been willing to use magic to save him. And, he was sure the dragon would prefer Merlin alive with his secret exposed over Merlin being dead with a safe one. Lancelot was contemplating how to tell Arthur when a voice shouted,

"Wait!" They spun there horses around to find Alice hurrying her horse's over to them.

"Yes?" Lancelot asked as Arthur silently glowered at her.

"I've decided to come with you on one condition" Alice informed them.

"Yes?" Arthur asked unable to hide the excitement from his voice.

"Your word that I will not be arrested and…anything of the sort" Alice replied slowly.

"My word, nothing will happen to you while in Camelot" Arthur replied without hesitation. Alice smiled then.

"Alright then."

**End Note**

**Well what did I tell you? So will they be able to make it back in time to save Merlin? Come back tomorrow to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

They were on a race against time, and they felt like they were losing. Merlin had mere hours, and they were half a day's ride from Camelot, they had a slim chance of making it back in time, but Arthur was determined. He wasn't willing to give up on Merlin. They decided it was best to simply ride on through the night, they couldn't wait for morning to start up again, and Merlin would definitely be dead then.

As they rode, Arthur couldn't help but think about all that Merlin had done for him, and how little Arthur had done for him. Merlin had saved his life twice, though Arthur had found a cure for Merlin, to Arthur that didn't count, he'd been a friend when no one else would. He'd followed Arthur into every battle without any armor and came out completely unharmed. Arthur was afraid that this time, Merlin wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Merlin moaned and thrashed as the fever got worse. Gaius occasionally took a damp towel and cleaned his sweaty forehead. Leon has escorted Hunith to her guest chamber down the hall while Elyan took Gwen home and Percival went around trying to see if he could find out where Arthur went. It had been hard convincing Hunith to get some rest, she wanted to stay with Merlin till the very end, but Gaius eventually convinced her by saying he'd wake her up in a few hours.<p>

Gaius knew who might be able to give him the answers he needed, but he'd need to sneak away to do so. Gaius looked over at Gwaine, who was watching Merlin intently and said,

"Gwaine, I need to go get some herbs, would you keep an eye on Merlin?"

"Course" Gwaine replied now even looking up. Merlin whimpered again and Gwaine dabbed his forehead with the cloth, "it's alright friend…" Gaius hurried out of the room, knowing his resolve to leave would crumble if he looked back. Gaius had once followed Merlin to the clearing where he'd meet Kilgharrah and was pretty sure he could find the way again. Sure enough no more then ten minutes after he'd set out into the forest did he stumble into the clearing and Kilgharrah himself. The dragon smirked and asked,

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"I know you talked to Lancelot earlier today…and now he and Arthur have vanished and…Merlin is almost out of time…" Gaius explained.

"Help Merlin hold on…help will come" Kilgharrah assured.

"What do you mean? Gaius asked.

"Merlin simply needs to hold on for a little longer…" Kilgharrah repeated.

"What did Arthur do?" Gaius asked.

"He has saved Merlin" Kilgharrah replied before taking off, leaving Gaius to stand there and wonder what was happening.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Lancelot, and Alice couldn't help but pick up there pace as the very top of the higher towers started to appear of the castle, and dawn was approaching fast, meaning they were almost out of time. Alice quickly put on a cloak and they set off into the city. They rode right up to the doors of the castle and Alice hurried to the cart to pull out a few essential items. Arthur took the lead while Lancelot stayed behind with Alice. Arthur had to deal with only a few guards before they reached the Physicians chambers.<p>

Alice hid in one of the rooms down the hall while Arthur went up to see who was with Merlin. Arthur slowly walked up the steps to Merlin's room and pushed open the door. Gaius and Gwaine where hovering over Merlin, whose fever had worsened throughout the previous day.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered unable to stop himself. Gaius and Gwaine practically jumped out of there skins from the surprise. Gaius, who was the first to recover, demanded,

"Where have you been?" Arthur considered telling him the truth, but at the last minute decided against it, knowing Gaius would never approve of magic being used, even if it was to save Merlin.

"Out…seeing if there was another healer who might be able to help Merlin" Arthur replied, which wasn't a complete lie. Gaius's expression softened as he asked,

"Did you find anyone?"

"No…" Arthur lied, trying to figure out how to get Gaius and Gwaine to leave. Gaius, seeming to realize Arthur wanted some time alone said,

"I must deliver this to Uther…Gwaine can you go find the others? They might…want to say…goodbye…" Gwaine nodded his head slowly before standing up, obviously loath to leaving Merlin's side. Arthur sat down in Gwaine's vacated seat unable to tear his gaze away from Merlin. His breaths were coming out in short, weak puffs, like he was struggling to breath. He was covered in sweat and even paler then usual.

"Oh dear…" Alice whispered, having come up when she'd heard Gaius and Gwaine leave.

"Can you help him?" Arthur asked. Alice looked over Merlin for a few seconds before replying,

"I'll do everything I can for him…can you make sure no one comes up here?"

"Of course" Arthur assure, leaving Alice to her work.

"Well?" Lancelot asked when Arthur came down the stairs.

"He's in pretty bad shape" Arthur admitted, "But, Alice say's she'll do everything she can." Lancelot nodded his head and they sat down to wait. Neither Gaius nor Gwaine returned and no one tried to come in, so Arthur and Lancelot where left mostly to there own thoughts. Lancelot couldn't help but wonder again how Arthur would react when he found out about Merlin's magic. He certainly proved that he didn't think magic was only pure evil if he was letting someone use it to save Merlin. But, then Lancelot had to wonder if he only did it to ease his conscious.

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you…I mean…why are you letting Alice use magic to save Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Well…" Arthur hadn't really thought about it, he just did it, "I just…I don't know actually…I mean I just…I felt like I had to do something…I knew I'd do anything to save him…"

"But why?" Lancelot insisted.

"Because he's my friend" Arthur replied, "because no one deserves to die…because I felt like…I don't know what I'd do if he died…and it would be all my fault. I know Gaius and Hunith say no one blames me but…it is my fault and I just, I want to tell Merlin that, and I don't want to see Gwaine, or Gaius, or Hunith suffer like this because of my stupidity it just isn't fair." Arthur knew he didn't explain how he'd felt very well, but he had never been good at expressing his feelings or how he'd felt.

"So…how do you feel about magic?" Lancelot asked, but Arthur never got to answer because that's when Alice came down the stairs saying,

"I've done everything I can for him…it's up to Merlin now."

"Do you think…he'll make it?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't know…I've given him a few spells…and I put up a totem…"

"What's that?" Lancelot asked.

"If made correctly, it can help heal" Alice replied, "ordinarily, I'd stay but…"

"I understand" Arthur assured. Alice flashed a smile and started to leave but Arthur called her back, "Wait!"

"Yes?" She asked. Arthur walked over to her and said,

"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome" Alice replied smiling.

"Lancelot? Can you make sure Alice get's out of the city without any trouble? I'm going to go find Hunith." Lancelot nodded and led Alice out while Arthur went into Hunith's room. Seconds after Arthur knocked on her door Hunith flung it open asking,

"What's happened?"

"Nothing…Merlin's about the same but…Gaius went to deliver something and he wanted everyone to see him…"

"Of course" Hunith replied following Arthur. She automatically sat down next to Merlin and took his hand in her own, and Arthur couldn't help but notice that Merlin looked a little less ghost like. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong>

**I'm not too happy with this one but...hey it's better then nothing right? They made it back, but is it too little too late? Will Gaius question what happened if Merlin suddenly recovers? Come back tomorrow and see! As always reviews appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Those next few hours were like living hell for Arthur. He had no idea how Merlin was doing, was he getting better or worse? Did Alice's spell work? Or where they too late? Uther had insisted that the knights resume training, and Arthur knew better then to argue. So, later that morning, the knights reluctantly trudged to the training field, knowing already it would turn into a disaster.

Arthur's frustration had been building up all morning, only to be taken out on the new recruits during training. He was merciless and he pounded them trying to burn off some of his anger. He didn't want to admit it, but Arthur was scared, he was scared that Merlin would die, he didn't know what he would do without his idiotic servant, and he just had no idea how to express that. So, every new recruit dumb enough to spare with him suffered from it. Arthur half expected Hunith to come running towards the training field crying, telling them Merlin was gone, He knew that if the shock of the news didn't kill him, this wait would.

* * *

><p>Hunith sat with Merlin while Gaius made his daily rounds. She was pleased to see that Merlin had gained some more color, but couldn't help but wonder how. Gaius said Merlin wouldn't make it, yet it was as if he were getting better. She kept having to squish any hope that stirred inside her whenever Merlin stirred a little. Gaius had told her there was no hope…and yet…Merlin groaned weakly and stirred a little, then, slowly his eyes flickered open.<p>

"Mother?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"What…happened?" Merlin asked. Tears started falling down, and Hunith did nothing to stop them. She pulled him into a tight hug and replied,

"You fell and…we thought we lost you but…you're alright and that's all that matters…" The door opened and Gaius asked,

"Hunith?"

"Merlin…he's awake!" Hunith exclaimed letting go of Merlin.

"Hi…?" Merlin said to Gaius who was staring at Merlin like he couldn't believe it either. Gaius dropped the basket he was holding and walked over to Merlin slowly, shock and disbelief written all across his face.

"Merlin" Gaius breathed. Merlin grinned at him saying,

"Yes that's my name…" A huge grin spread across Gaius's face. He laughed and pulled his ward into a tight embrace. Hunith ran out of the room saying something about telling everyone, but Gaius was to happy to care. Merlin was going to be ok, he was going to live.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up from his sparing match at the sound of his name.<p>

"Arthur!" Arthur looked up to find Hunith running towards them, tears streaming down her face. Arthur felt like a knife had been shoved through his heart. Merlin was gone, he had failed…"Arthur…everyone come quickly!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked fear evident in his voice.

"Just come quickly!" was all she'd tell them, the knights eyed each other worriedly before running to Gaius's chamber, scared for what they'd find. Gwaine and Arthur where the first to reach Merlin's room, they burst in expecting to find Gaius standing over a dead Merlin, what they didn't expect to see was Gaius trying to get an alive and well Merlin to eat some soup.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked, unable to contain the joy in his voice.

"Why does everyone keep saying me name like that?" Merlin asked grinning ear to ear, something Arthur thought he'd never see again.

"You're alive!" Gwaine shouted running over and once again pulling Merlin into a bone crushing hug, "He's ok!" Gwaine cried as the other knights came through, followed by Gwen. The knights and Gwen started cheering all wanting to see Merlin for themselves, to know he really was ok.

"I knew you'd be ok" Gwen informed Merlin

"It'll take more then a set of stairs to get ride of me…so I guess your stuck with me" Merlin replied, the grin still on his face. Merlin had hoped that Arthur would at least say _something_ to him, but the entire time he hung back and let everyone else see him. Merlin was beginning to wonder if that conversation between Arthur and his mother had just been an amazing fever induced dream or not, when Gaius started shepherding everyone out, insisting Merlin needed rest. Arthur asked Gaius quietly,

"Can I talk to Merlin alone for a few minutes?" Gaius considered it for a moment before replying,

"Alright…but make it quick." Gaius shut the door behind him so that they could have a little more privacy. But, once Arthur was alone with Merlin, he didn't know what to say to him. Should he apologize? Tell him he was glad Merlin was ok? Should he what for Merlin to talk? But Merlin decided for him,

"Arthur? Do you…I mean…am I really your…friend?" Merlin asked.

"Huh? Arthur asked clearly confused.

"I thought… I could have sworn I heard you telling my mother that…I was your friend and…" Merlin's face kept getting redder and redder the more he spoke, "I just…did you say that because you meant it or…where you saying it to be nice…?"

"I meant it" Arthur replied automatically, "I know, laugh all you want."

"I'm not laughing" Merlin replied "I mean…you really meant it?" Merlin asked. Arthur sat down heavily in the chair, knowing what needed to be said, but dreading it.

"I know I don't say anything very nice…very often but…it's not because I don't care" Arthur explained, "I've never really been good with words…with expressing how I feel…and I'm sorry for not being a good friend…for letting this happen…"

"This isn't your fault" Merlin assured without hesitation.

"If I hadn't been such a prat…" Arthur argued.

"I was the one stupid enough to try and carry it all at once" Merlin countered.

"But I knew…" Arthur began.

"I was going to have to do it sooner or later" Merlin replied, "One of these days I was going to fall while carrying it; I just unfortunately had to fall while at the top of a staircase." Arthur couldn't help but smile at Merlin's comment, "And…for what it's worth…you've always been a friend to me…especially after Will…" Merlin had to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out at the mention of his dead friend's name. Arthur placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Thank you" Merlin whispered.

"Get some rest ok? Take the day off tomorrow ok?" Arthur told him. Arthur stood up to leave when Merlin asked,

"Arthur?"

Yes?"

"You…I know that you brought Alice back…to help me…" Merlin told him.

"How…?" Arthur began, but Merlin pointed to the totem and continued,

"Gaius recognized it instantly…so…I mean…does this mean that…do you think that magic can be…good?" Merlin looked so hopeful, like he _needed _to hear the answer. Arthur found himself saying,

"Yea…maybe." A huge grin found its way on Merlin's face, and Arthur was glad to see that. Merlin laid back down after Arthur left, thinking maybe just maybe, he could tell Arthur the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**Ok, so there's only the epilogue left :( but, if you didn't catch it, I did hint at the possibility of a sequal. If of course you want it :) it wouldn't really pertain to this story but in way it would...really hard to explain without giving it all away but, let me know how I did, thanks for reading and come back tommorow for the epilogue! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So, by the overwhelming demand of all my amazing readers, I will definitely write my little 'sequel' it won't be super long like 5 or 6 chapter maybe but at the same time it could be ridiculously long…who knows. My plans for stories sometimes will change unexpectedly… Anyways, enjoy **

* * *

><p>Merlin was going stir crazy, Gaius, Gwen, and all the knights watched him like a hawk, Gwaine and Arthur were the worst though. They made sure <em>someone <em>was with him at all times while he recovered. It only got worse when Merlin had a dizzy spell while hauling Arthur's laundry to be washed. Merlin didn't exactly pass out, just stumbled a little, but now Merlin was banned from any heavy lifting for awhile, leaving him with virtually nothing to do.

Merlin decided to go down to the training field and watch; no one could get mad at him for doing _that_, well he certainly hoped so. Merlin slowly walked towards the training field, enjoying getting out of his room for the first time in a week. He stopped and chatted with Gwen for a bit, having been unable to talk to her in awhile. Merlin stood of to the side and watched as Arthur faced three opponents blindfolded. Merlin shook his head as he watched Arthur go, he took them out in about a minute. Arthur ripped off the blindfold, grinning, only to have it vanish at the site of Merlin.

"_Mer_lin" Arthur groaned, "I thought Gaius told you to take it easy!"

"I'm just standing here!" Merlin argued suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, "its fine!"

"I have to agree with Arthur for once on this one!" Gwaine shouted.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Merlin groaned, looking for help from Lancelot or even Leon. Neither of whom jumped to his aid, "I've been under lock down for a week! What's the problem?"

"Merlin, you almost _died_, do you really expect us _not_ to worry?" Gwaine asked.

"You guys never seemed to mind my near death experiences while on patrol with you!" Merlin argued.

"Well…maybe they think they can handle keeping you from getting hurt by bandits better then you nearly getting killed by a set of stairs" Lancelot argued.

"Yea…wait what?" Gwaine asked unsure if it was meant to be insulting or not.

"This is ridiculous!" Merlin groaned, "When will you let up?"

"When Gaius gives the ok" Arthur replied smugly.

"Then I'm doomed" Merlin declared.

"Between your real mom and everyone here…you've practically got four people mothering you" Leon teased.

"Great…just great..." Merlin groaned.

"We do not mother him" Gwaine snapped.

"No, not at _all_" Lancelot agreed sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Are you insulting me?" Gwaine asked.

"Why would I do that?" Lancelot asked flashing a grin at Merlin who suppressed his laughter.

"Because your jealous of the fast that Merlin likes me and Arthur better then you!" Gwaine declared.

"Actually right about now I prefer Lancelot" Merlin corrected.

"Why?" Gwaine demanded. By that point Elyan, Leon and Percival were laughing hysterically; But Arthur and Gwaine chose to ignore them.

"He's not _mothering_ me" Merlin replied.

"We do _not _mother!" Arthur and Gwaine shouted at the same time.

"This is ridiculous…right Leon?" Arthur asked. Leon straightened up and replied,

"Of course Sire" Arthur caught the laughter in his voice and declared,

"I do _not _mother!"

"Ok then…you wouldn't mind me staying then" Merlin replied.

"No, Gaius said you needed rest, go" Arthur replied sternly.

"Oh _come on!_ You _just_ said that you don't mother, therefore you shouldn't care _what_ I do" Merlin argued.

"No, but we both want to live" Gwaine added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Merlin demanded.

"I know Gaius will kill me if something happened to you because I let you overwork yourself…now go!" Arthur informed him.

"You've _got _to be…ok how am I overworking myself by _standing _here?" Merlin demanded.

"You're not…but eventually you'll do something stupid and get yourself hurt" Arthur replied.

"I'm _fine_ Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

"Go" Arthur commanded in his no arguing tone.

"So…you're only doing this because Gaius said I needed rest…right?" Merlin asked.

"Gaius knows about head injuries more then I do" Arthur replied.

"So you don't really care about _my_ health?" Merlin asked eyebrows raised.

"Nope" Arthur replied.

"Fine...I'm going…" Merlin sighed in defeat turning on his heels, then promptly 'falling over'.

"Merlin!" Gwaine and Arthur shouted starting to run over, only for Merlin to jump up grinning and said,

"Sure you don't." Arthur glared and snapped,

"MERLIN!" Merlin promptly turned and ran back into the castle, Leon, Percival, and Elyan laughing hysterically. Arthur glared in Merlin's direction for a few more seconds before resuming training. He would get his revenge later, when he was better of course, but Merlin would pay!

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So…that's it! *Sob* BUT! There will be a sequel-ish thingy! YAY! So hope you enjoyed and thought it wasn't to silly, I thought a little humor was needed ****As always reviews appreciated, it helps me write more ;) **


End file.
